fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoot: Het Laatste Gevecht
Dit is het vierde en laatste deel in de serie Ringo's Pad. Veel leesplezier en kijk hier voor wat leuke extraatjes bij de serie! thumb|De cover. thumb|Deze pagina is goedgekeurd! Het Laatste Gevecht Proloog: Samenzwering De wind weerkaatste tegen de grillige bergen en veroorzaakte een huilend geluid. Een dingo liep door het gebergte heen. De wond op zijn schouder was gestopt met bloeden, maar er was duidelijk een litteken te zien. Het teken van verbanning. Zijn pootkussentjes bloedden van de ruige stenen onder zijn poten en hij hinkte. ‘Wave.’ Een onverwachte stem deed hem opschrikken en hij keek verdwaasd om zich heen, totdat hij een kleine otter zag. ‘Deodan?’ vroeg hij ongelovig. De otter knikte. ‘Ja, de enige echte.’ Wave glimlachte. ‘Fijn om hier een vriend te hebben.’ Nu draaide Deodan zich om. ‘Vriend?’ spuugde hij. ‘Noem jij jezelf een vriend? Toen Myo me verbande, deed je niks. Helemaal niks.’ De dingo kromp ineen. ‘Wat kon ik nou weer doen? Ik heb nooit in de Raad van het Vuurrijk gezeten.’ Nu was er een lange stilte en Deodan zei: ‘Kom mee. Ik wil je wat laten zien, vriend.’ Dat laatste woord kwam er minachtend uit, maar toch volgde hij hem door een smalle opening. Boos schopte Deodan een steentje weg, dat verdween in een kloof. Het duurde enkele seconden voordat de twee een plof hoorden. ‘Ze hebben ons verbannen en over een tijd zijn ze ons vergeten. Maar ik ken iemand die dit alles gaat veranderen’, mompelde de otter. Nu kwamen ze aan bij een grot en Wave huiverde. De zwarte leegte binnenin was niet echt uitnodigend. Deodan liep naar binnen en de dingo ging hem snel achterna. ‘Wie heb je bij je?’ bulderde een stem en een gorilla kwam uit de schaduwen tevoorschijn. Aan de stem te horen was het een vrouwtje. ‘Hij wilt ons vast helpen’, fluisterde de otter. Wave trad naar voren. ‘Mijn naam is Wave en ik hoorde vroeger bij de Raad van het Waterrijk.’ De gorilla kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Goed, goed. Welkom hier.’ Ze brulde een strijdkreet en van alle kanten kwamen dieren aangeslopen. ‘Zijn dit allemaal bannelingen?’ vroeg Wave ademloos. De leidster schudde haar kop. ‘Nee. Buiten de rijken leven ook nog dieren en velen van hen zijn naar dit gebergte getrokken om ons te helpen.’ Nu boog iedereen, inclusief Wave. ‘Mijn naam is Tarana, en ik zal met jullie hulp heersen over de rijken!’ Hoofdstuk 1: Enthousiasme Ringo stond op de onderste tak van een eik en keek gespannen in de verte. ‘Is hij er al? Is hij er al?’ zeurde hij en wiebelde onrustig heen en weer. Palmus glimlachte. ‘Heb geduld… hij zal zo wel komen.’ De twee waren een poosje geleden teruggekomen van hun reis in het Waterrijk. Ze waren weer volledig hersteld van de lange en uitputtende tocht heen en terug. ‘Maar wanneer is zo?’ klaagde de wasbeer met knipperende ogen. ‘Boltian komt nooit te laat’, zuchtte Palmus, ‘dus maak je niet ongerust. Hij zal…’ ‘…zo wel komen’, maakte Ringo zijn zin af, ‘jaja blablabla, maar dat zeg je nu al de hele tijd!’ Hij viel van de tak door zijn enthousiaste gewiebel. Nu voelde hij zijn vacht rimpelen door een windvlaag. Hij keek omhoog en zag dat die wind werd veroorzaakt door Saffier, een Raadslid. Hij was een sneeuwuil, al redelijk op leeftijd en heel wijs. ‘Boltian komt eraan!’ riep hij uit. Ringo spurtte naar het dichtstbijzijnde struikje en Saffier schreeuwde: ‘Nee, hij komt van de andere kant! Rechts!’ Zuchtend slenterde de wasbeer terug. ‘Ik ben kapot’, hijgde hij, ‘wanneer komt hij nou…’ Terwijl hij dit zei, kwam een witte wolf statig de open plek op lopen. Palmus knikte hem eerbiedig toe. ‘Fijn dat je bent ge…’ Verder kwam hij niet, want Ringo spurtte op hem af. ‘Boltian!’ riep hij uit en wreef zijn snuit tegen Boltians witte vacht. ‘Ringo’, fluisterde de wolf. ‘Ik ga je alles laten zien!’ beloofde Ringo. ‘Waar ik woon, waar de Raadszaal is, waar…’ Hij keek even vragend naar Palmus, die knikte. ‘Leid onze gast maar rond.’ Met een vrolijk gezicht rende de wasbeer weg. ‘Kom je?’ riep hij over zijn schouder. Hij voelde zich intens gelukkig. Eindelijk zie ik Boltian weer eens! Dit moment mag eeuwig duren! Hoofdstuk 2: Gids Ringo rende vooruit. ‘En dit’, hijgde hij, ‘is de Raadszaal.’ Het was een reusachtig veld met in het midden een oude eikenboom. ‘Ieder Raadslid heeft een eigen boom die overeenkomt met zijn eigenschappen’, legde hij uit. ‘Die grote boom in het midden is zeker van Palmus?’ vroeg Boltian. Ringo knikte. ‘Dat is de Koningsboom. Hij zal van Palmus’ opvolger worden wanneer Palmus aftreed.’ Nu draafde hij naar een kleine dennenboom. ‘Dit is die van mij’, zei hij trots en klom in de boom. Boltian keek verwonderd rond terwijl Ringo hoger en hoger klom. ‘Kom je naar beneden?’ vroeg Boltian. ‘Je vrienden zijn er.’ Hij gebaarde naar Kim en Valter, die joelend de Raadszaal in renden. Ringo huiverde toen hij naar beneden keek. ‘Eh… nou ja ik zou wel willen maar… eh… ik kom er niet uit…’ Kim moest lachen en Boltian zuchtte. ‘Probeer je Houtgave te gebruiken!’ Ringo kneep zijn ogen stijf dicht en concentreerde zich. Heel langzaam begon de boom zich om te buigen. Nu scheelde het nog maar een klein stukje tot de grond en Ringo sprong op het gras. De boom veerde meteen terug en verderop krijsten wat vogels. Valter keek gefascineerd naar de boom. ‘Nou’, zei Boltian, ‘als je het niet erg vind dan ga ik nu weer even naar Palmus. Bedankt voor de rondleiding!’ Hij liep weg. Zijn vrienden gingen naast Ringo staan. ‘Het begint herfst te worden’, merkte Kim op. Ringo kon haar geen ongelijk geven, want het bos begon inderdaad herfstige kleuren te krijgen. Zijn dennenboom stak felgroen af tussen al die verkleurde loofbomen. ‘Kom mee’, zei Valter, ‘dan gaan we kijken wat Palmus en Boltian aan het doen zijn!’ Ringo keek nog even om naar zijn Raadsboom en plotseling viel er iets naast hem op de grond. Een verdord blad. Nieuwsgierig besnuffelde hij het en keek verwonderd. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg Kim die naar hem toevloog. Valter sjokte er ongeduldig achteraan. ‘Kom op, we zouden toch…’ Toen hij het blad zag werd hij stil. ‘Da’s vreemd’, mompelde hij. ‘De Houtgave probeert je iets te vertellen.’ Ringo lachte. ‘Ach joh, maak je niet druk. Het is gewoon een herfstblad, wat is daar nou weer bijzonder aan?’ Kim en Valter knikten en de drie vrienden liepen weg. Het blad bleef eenzaam achter. Hoofdstuk 3: Dus toch! De bladeren ritselden kalm toen Ringo zijn ogen sloot. Boltian lag naast hem. Het was een fijn gevoel om naast zijn oude vriend te slapen, maar hij merkte wel dat Kim en Valter zich de afgelopen dagen niet erg op hun gemak voelden. Meestal sliep hij naast hen onder deze boom, maar het leek wel alsof de witte wolf hun plek had ingenomen. Niks aan de hand, hield hij zichzelf voor. Ze zijn gewoon een beetje jaloers, dat gaat wel over. Helaas was hij daar niet zo zeker van en een tikkeltje schuldgevoel bekroop hem toen hij zijn snuit onder zijn staart legde. Boltian was gewoon anders dan de Raadsleden hier. Hij voelde nog steeds een grotere band met de verzetsleden dan dat hij ooit met andere dieren had gehad. En natuurlijk ook met Zia. Met het verzet had hij zij aan zij gestreden. Hij had Ying aangevallen, puur omdat hij hen wilde beschermen. Had ik hetzelfde gedaan voor Kim en Valter? vroeg Ringo zich angstig af. Zou ik echt Ying aangevallen hebben? Hij besloot het onderwerp te laten vallen. Het was gewoon simpelweg anders gegaan en hij kon niet terug in de tijd; de beslissingen die hij toen had genomen, zouden voor altijd van invloed zijn op zijn leven. Black, de Tasmaanse duivel die hij in het Waterrijk had ontmoet, was altijd bereid geweest om hem te helpen en ze had zelfs een keer zijn leven gered. Maar of ze kon tippen aan Boltian? Al deze piekerige gedachtes zorgden ervoor dat hij niet in slaap kon komen. De sterren stonden hoog aan de hemel en Boltian snurkte luidruchtig. Ringo voelde zich opeens alleen. De wolf was wijs, maar hij durfde hem niet om raad te vragen omdat hij zich dan misschien gekwetst zou voelen. Zijn gewoel werd onderbroken door Palmus die met een wanhopige blik het hol inliep en Boltian wakker schudde. Boltian gaapte en keek de koning verward aan. ‘Wat is er?’ Palmus slikte. ‘Er is een boodschapper gekomen uit het Noordelijk IJsrijk: Sofia.’ Een sneeuwuil stapte haastig het hol in. Ringo zag dat haar vleugels onverzorgd waren; ze had waarschijnlijk onafgebroken doorgevlogen. ‘De koningsgrot is aangevallen!’ hijgde Sofia. Meteen sprong de witte wolf overeind. ‘En? Hoe is het met Luca?’ De uil glimlachte. ‘Oh, goed hoor. Daar hoef je je geen zorgen over te maken, ze heeft als een koningin gevochten. Maar er waren veel indringers…’ Boltian keek haar smekend aan terwijl ze verder ging en Ringo kon zijn blik lezen: Zeg me dat er geen slecht nieuws komt… ‘…en pas later kwam er versterking. Eén van de indringers is binnengedrongen en heeft van het Koningswater gedronken. En niet één slokje, nee, ik bedoel echt veel.’ Hij zag hoe Boltian ineen kromp en zijn ogen vulden zich met angst. ‘De indringers zijn verdreven’, meldde Sofia, ‘en een heuse escorte soldaten uit het Zuidelijk IJsrijk bewaakt de grot nu. Luca is op weg hierheen, maar ze stuurde mij vooruit.’ ‘Wie waren die indringers?’ piepte Ringo verslagen. Het duurde even voordat de boodschapper antwoord gaf: ‘Eh… de meesten hadden een litteken…’ Hij verstarde. De bannelingen. En ze hebben versterking gevonden. Valter schuifelde het hol in en fluisterde in zijn oor: ‘Weet je nog, een paar dagen geleden? Dat blad?’ ‘Ik had naar je moeten luisteren’, mompelde Ringo. ‘Het was dus toch een voorteken…’ Hoofdstuk 4: Wat nu... Het was middag en de zon stond hoog aan de hemel. Alle Raadsleden, plus Sofia en Boltian, hadden zich verzameld in de Raadszaal. ‘Laat de vergadering beginnen!’ riep Palmus uit. ‘Allereerst wil ik de geruchten die rondgaan bevestigen. Ja, de bannelingen hebben zich samengevoegd. Ja, ze hebben een invasie op de Koningsgrot gepleegd. En ja, hun aanvoerster heeft van het Koningswater gedronken.’ Geschokt gemurmel klonk door de menigte en Sofia vloog omhoog zodat iedereen haar kon zien. Daarna begon ze te spreken: ‘Noorderlicht is op de hoogte van de situatie en een paar andere boodschappers zijn onderweg om de koningen in te lichten. Als Palmus toestemming geeft, ontmoet iedereen elkaar over een aantal dagen in deze Raadszaal… is dat goed?’ Ze keek bezorgd naar Palmus, maar hij knikte. ‘Dat is goed. Wie weet kan Malhoudi ons vertellen wie die mysterieuze gorilla is.’ Ringo had het gesprek in stilte gevolgd, maar hij besloot om zich erin te gaan mengen: ‘Eh… de bannelingen hebben de aanval dus gepleegd. Maar Sofia, jij zei dat er ook dieren waren zonder litteken. Hoe kan dat?’ Kim stapte naar voren. ‘Ja, daar ben ik ook wel benieuwd naar.’ Rufus, het wilde zwijn, kuchte en mompelde met zijn zware stem: ‘Ik denk dat het dieren van buiten de rijken zijn. Dieren die weggetrokken zijn omdat ze zich niet bij ons wilden aansluiten toen de rijken gesticht werden.’ Meteen barstte er een discussie los en een gegrom kwam van Boltian: ‘STILTE! STILTE! MOND HOUDEN!’ Palmus keek hem dankbaar aan toen de wolf verderging. ‘Wat denken jullie wel’, gromde hij, ‘dit is ernstig. Houd jullie hoofden erbij alsjeblieft.’ Hij ging weer zitten en ontmoette Palmus’ blik, als teken dat hij had gesproken. ‘Goed dan’, zuchtte de koning, ‘ik sluit deze discussie. Wanneer de andere koningen arriveren zal hier verder over gesproken worden, maar tot dan zwijgen we hierover, begrepen?’ De Raadsleden knikten. ‘Nu ga ik ervoor zorgen dat onze toekomstige gasten alvast een plek om te slapen hebben. Ringo, Kim, Valter, willen jullie me daarbij helpen?’ Ringo murmelde “is goed” en liep toen op Valter af, die de hele vergadering niks had gezegd. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg hij toen hij zag dat de das met zijn gedachten ver weg was. ‘Ik ben alvast een strijdplan aan het bedenken’, mompelde zijn vriend en Ringo herinnerde zich dat Valter in de Raad der Wijzen zat omdat hij een goede tacticus was. ‘Oh oké, veel succes’, mompelde hij. Hij had het gevoel dat Kim en Valter hem nog steeds niet vergeven hadden dat hij de laatste dagen vooral met Boltian optrok. Een strijdplan… zal het echt zover komen?! Hoofdstuk 5: Generaals Het was druk op het grasveld. Iedere koning was gekomen: Malhoudi, Noorderlicht, Myo en Coral. Samen met Palmus en Boltian waren ze nu aan het overleggen. Ook waren er ontelbaar veel Raadsleden. Velen had Ringo eerder gezien, zoals Flow en Khalid, maar anderen kende hij niet. Tevens zag hij ook een aantal soldaten die waarschijnlijk gekomen waren om de bijeenkomst te beschermen. Luca was een dag geleden al gearriveerd en ze stond te kletsen met Zia en Black, die er ook waren. ‘…ik vocht voor mijn leven, maar vanuit een ooghoek zag ik dat een gorilla de grot in glipte’, vertelde de sneeuwpanter met wanhopig opengesperde ogen. Zia glimlachte. ‘Het komt goed, we kunnen die bannelingen wel aan.’ De Aziatische wilde hond zakte uitdagend door zijn poten en sloop naar voren alsof hij een prooi besloop. Toen hij Ringo zag keek hij meteen opgewekter. ‘Ha die Ringo, lang niet gezien! Ik heb gehoord van je queeste naar het Waterrijk.’ Dat zal Black hem wel verteld hebben, bedacht hij. Nu hoorde Ringo een kreet van Palmus. ‘Koningen, Raadsleden en soldaten! Wat fijn dat jullie zo massaal naar het Houtrijk gekomen zijn. Ik en de andere koningen hebben overlegd en we hebben besloten dat we met zijn allen iets moeten doen tegen Tarana. Ja, Tarana, want dat is de naam van de gorilla die nu een enorme Zandgave heeft. Het woord is aan Malhoudi!’ Palmus deed een stap naar achteren en Malhoudi, de koning van het Zandrijk, knikte de menigte toe. ‘Beste dieren, Tarana is een verrader. Ze steunde Ying en daarom heb ik haar een tijd geleden verbannen. Ik hoopte dat ze de rijken niet meer lastig zou vallen, maar vergeef me, ik had het fout. Ik had jullie moeten waarschuwen.’ ‘Het had iedereen kunnen overkomen’, vond Myo. Nu kwam Palmus weer aan het woord. ‘Als ze weer toeslaan, zullen we met zijn allen vechten. Iedere koning kiest nu een generaal uit, die het leger zal leiden wanneer de koning of koningin er niet is.’ Malhoudi gromde en maakte zijn keuze bekend. ‘De generaal van het Zandrijk is vanaf nu Onadih. Voor alle inwoners van mijn rijk geldt: volg zijn bevelen op in de strijd.’ Een jachtluipaard stapte trots naar voren en nam het luide gejuich in ontvangst. ‘Ik, Coral, de koning van het Waterrijk, beslis hierbij dat Grass mijn generaal zal zijn.’ Een kangoeroe keek verbaasd op en rood van verlegenheid keek hij rond, maar voor hem werd net zo hard gejuicht als voor de ervaren Onadih. ‘Mijn naaste in de strijd zal Xi worden’, maakte Myo bekend. Plotseling werd het stil op het veld en iedereen keek achterom, naar de plaats waar Xi zat. Het tolde in Ringo’s kop. Myo had zojuist de zoon van Ying tot generaal benoemd! Hoofdstuk 6: Familie Xi keek Myo dankbaar aan. ‘Het is me een grote eer.’ ‘Dat kan je niet doen!’ brieste Palmus. ‘Hij is… de zoon van Ying! Is hij wel te vertrouwen?’ Kreten van bijval stegen op vanuit de soldaten en Raadsleden. ‘Ik wil spreken!’ riep Xi uit. ‘Je hebt mijn toestemming’, zei Myo kalm en ging van haar plek af. Xi rende naar voren en ging naast de koningen staan. ‘Ik kon mijn familie niet kiezen’, begon hij. ‘Misschien heb ik dingen van mijn vader geërfd. Ik lijk op hem, heb zowat hetzelfde strepenpatroon… maar er zijn ook eigenschappen die ik niet van hem heb overgenomen. Ik ben niet gemeen of sluw. Ik probeer alleen maar het Vuurrijk te dienen.’ Ringo vond dat de tijger mooi had gesproken. Ik voelde me ook zo in het Zandrijk, daar werd ik bespot omdat ik uit een ander rijk kwam. Maar ik kon mijn afkomst niet kiezen. ‘Geef hem een kans!’ riep hij uit. Coral murmelde instemmend. ‘Ja, Palmus, hij heeft net zoveel rechten als andere dieren. Kan hij er wat aan doen dat zijn vader een tiran is?’ Palmus keek nu schuldbewust naar Xi. ‘Het spijt me, ik…’ ‘Het is al goed’, onderbrak Yings zoon hem, ‘ik snap dat je mijn vader haat. Hij heeft u seizoenenlang opgesloten in een grot en hij heeft uw Raadsleden vermoord.’ Nu ruilde hij weer van plaats met Myo en ging naast Grass staan. ‘Laten we verder gaan’, mompelde Noorderlicht. ‘Aangezien het Noordelijk IJsrijk geen koning of leger heeft’, vervolgde ze, ‘spreek ik ook voor dat deel van het IJsrijk. Mijn generaal is Boltian.’ Ringo zag wel aan de tevreden gezichten van de toeschouwers dat iedereen dit had gedacht. Boltian was nou eenmaal geknipt voor deze taak. De ogen van de wolf glansden van respect voor zijn tijdelijke koningin. ‘Nou ben ik als laatste’, zei Palmus, ‘maar dat maakt niet uit, ik was er toch nog lang niet uit.’ Hij keek Valter aan. ‘Valter zal de generaal van het Houtrijk zijn.’ Ringo sprong op zijn vriend af om hem te feliciteren en zag dat Kim hetzelfde deed (alleen sprong zij niet, maar vloog ze natuurlijk). ‘Hopelijk zal het niet tot een strijd komen, maar ja, je weet maar nooit!’ gromde Malhoudi. ‘Over twee dagen keer ik met mijn reisgenoten terug naar het Zandrijk.’ De leeuw liep op Ringo af. ‘We hebben elkaar al een tijd niet meer gezien. Ik wilde nog zeggen dat ik partners ben geworden met Ashanti, en dat we samen een tweeling hebben gekregen: Almar en Imara.’ Dit was het dan, dacht hij. Het is tijd om onze eigen levens te gaan leiden. Het is niet langer meer pleegzoon en pleegvader, ik heb Palmus nu, en hij heeft zijn welpen. Ringo keek hem met betraande ogen aan en verborg zijn gezicht in Malhoudi’s manen. Plotseling verlangde hij terug naar zijn tijd in het Zandrijk. Hoofdstuk 7: Dreiging Het was de avond na de bekendmaking van de generaals. Ringo zat langs de rivier en dacht aan het dode blad wat voor zijn poten viel. Malhoudi had gezegd: “Hopelijk zal het niet tot een strijd komen, maar ja, je weet maar nooit!” Maar hij wist dat het blad echt een onheilspellende gebeurtenis had voorspeld. Tarana zou nog van zich laten horen… Ringo hoorde pootstappen achter zich en zag dat Boltian op hem afliep. ‘Luister’, mompelde de wolf, ‘ik weet dat je blij bent om me weer te zien, en die vreugde is zeker wederzijds. Maar Kim en Valter zijn er ook nog, vergeet niet dat zij ook je vrienden zijn.’ Verbaasd keek hij op. Wat? Dit had ik niet verwacht, dacht hij ongemakkelijk. ‘Bedankt’, mompelde Ringo, ‘maar dat is niet waar ik over inzit. Ik ben bang voor wat Tarana en de bannelingen mogelijk van plan zijn.’ Boltian glimlachte. ‘Oh Ringo, je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken. Sofia zei dat ze met velen waren, maar ze kunnen ons nooit verslaan.’ Daar twijfelde hij over, maar toch knikte hij. ‘Ach, ik hoop het.’ De schemering was nu ingevallen en de twee oud-verzetsleden gingen naast elkaar zitten. Ringo hief zijn kop op toen hij het slaan van vleugels hoorde, en zag dat Kim op een tak boven zijn kop ging zitten. Hij keek vragend naar Boltian, die bemoedigend knikte. ‘Kom!’ riep de duif uit uit, ‘laten we naar Valter toegaan!’ Hij volgde haar naar de Raadszaal. ‘Het spijt me’, mompelde hij tegen zijn vriendin, ‘ik had jullie niet zo moeten laten vallen.’ ‘Dat geeft niet’, fluisterde ze en keek hem vrolijk aan. Eindelijk, dacht hij, het is weer goed. Een paar dagen later lag hij op een koude herfstochtend in zijn hol te slapen, toen hij een gegil hoorde. Knipperend deed hij zijn ogen open, en schrok. Valter stond met grote ogen van paniek over hem heen gebogen. ‘Ringo! Ringo, ze zijn er! De bannelingen!’ Meteen was hij klaarwakker en schoot overeind. ‘De bannelingen? Waar?’ De das duwde hem haast het hol uit en ze beenden naar de Raadszaal, waar iedereen door elkaar schreeuwde. De gesprekken die er gevoerd werden, kwamen allemaal overeen: ‘We zijn verdoemd!’ ‘Ze zijn al zo dichtbij!’ ‘We moeten klaarstaan!’ De koningen riepen om stilte, maar de situatie was hopeloos. ‘Ze kunnen elk moment komen’, zei Kim angstig. Nee, dit kan gewoon niet waar zijn! dacht Ringo. Niet nu al! Niet nu al! Een grote bosuil lag uitgestrekt op de grond. Uit de blikken die op hem geworpen werden maakte hij op dat de uil dit afschuwelijke nieuws had gebracht. Grass kwam de open plek op stormen. ‘Ik heb ze gezien!’ hijgde hij. ‘De bannelingen komen eraan!’ Hoofdstuk 8: De strijd begint... Tarana stormde de open plek op, gevolgd door een enorme groep dieren. Malhoudi slaakte een strijdkreet en viel als eerste aan, gevolgd door Onadih en de rest van het Zandrijk. Met ogen van afschuw zag Ringo hoe de bannelingen bleven komen. Ze waren met zoveel… en er waren er ook best wel wat zonder litteken. Keerde de hele buitenwereld zich dan tegen de rijken? Hij wist het niet. ‘Nu het IJsrijk!’ riep Noorderlicht uit en met een omkerende maag zag Ringo hoe Boltian, vooraan in de menigte, op Tarana afsprong. Zal hij terugkeren? ‘Houtrijk, aanvallen!’ schreeuwde Palmus en knikte naar Valter, die met uitgestrekte klauwen ten strijde trok. Ringo besefte dat hij zou moeten vechten. Als de Raadsleden niet meededen, zouden de rijken hopeloos in de minderheid zijn… Aarzelend ging hij met de soldaten mee, en zag dat Saffier, Kim en Rufus hetzelfde deden. Er was maar één Raadslid uit het Houtrijk die niet meedeed, en dat was de troonopvolgster en het nichtje van Palmus. Haar naam was Alexia. ‘Waarom vecht ze niet mee?’ vroeg hij aan Rufus, die antwoordde: ‘Ze is te kostbaar! Als ze doodgaat heeft ons rijk geen opvolger meer!’ Hij knikte en zag hoe Valter een teken gaf. Dat was het moment waarop iedereen naar voren stroomde. Ringo voelde zich trots. Nu vecht ik voor mijn rijk, nu vecht ik samen met mijn vrienden! Hij werd van achteren besprongen en toen hij zich omdraaide herkende hij zijn tegenstander. ‘Wave!’ gilde hij en haalde zijn nagels over diens neus. Wave gromde. ‘Oh, klein wasbeertje, wat ben ik bang!’ spuugde hij en rolde Ringo op zijn rug. Net toen hij bang was dat hij het loodje zou leggen, kwam iemand hem te hulp. Hij zag hoe Wave krijste van de pijn en neerviel, wanhopig trekkend met zijn poot. Marah, de slang, stond achter hem met ontblootte giftanden. Hij knikte kort naar Marah voordat hij zich op een koala wierp, met een enorm litteken op zijn zij. De koala vluchtte weg en heel even ontspande Ringo zich. Met een steek van pijn zag hij Saffier levenloos op de grond liggen, zijn vleugel in een vreemde houding. Hij drukte zijn neus in Saffiers veren, maar hij zag dat de anderen nog steeds zijn hulp nodig hadden. Een afscheidsgroet mompelend rende hij naar Boltian, die vocht voor zijn leven. ‘Noorderlicht en Valter vragen om versterking!’ riep de wolf uit. ‘Ga daarheen!’ Ringo knikte zwijgend en spurtte ernaartoe. Hoe lang duurt dit gevecht nog? Wanneer zal er een winnaar zijn? Hoofdstuk 9: Een legende Boltian richtte zijn poot op Deodan, die ter plekke bevroor. Maar de otter gebruikte zijn Vuurgave en na een paar seconden was het ijs gesmolten. ‘Verrader!’ gromde hij. ‘Jij hebt de kant van Ying gekozen, je verdient het om te sterven!’ Deodan leek niet bang te zijn en grijnsde. ‘Het leven is niet eerlijk, want de eerstvolgende die gaat sterven dat ben jij!’ siste hij. Uit zijn poot kwam opeens een vlam en Boltian deinsde achteruit. Er klonk een schreeuw en Xi, de zoon van Ying, sprong over hem heen en begon met Deodan te vechten. Boltian hijgde. Ik wil helpen, dacht hij, waarom kan ik me niet meer bewegen?! Opeens verdween alles om hem heen en hij vervloekte zichzelf. Nee, geen visioen alsjeblieft! Niet hier… Hij kon het niet stoppen en binnen een paar tellen stond hij zomaar in de Koningsgrot. Licht als een veertje trippelde hij over het ijs en over het water. Zijn poten kwamen los van de grond en hij vloog, dwars door het plafond van de grot heen. In een rechte streep ging hij door en landde tenslotte op een wolk. Plotseling werden de rijken kleiner, ze krompen en lagen nu voor zijn poten, met de grootte van steentjes. Een sterke bries stak op en de mini-rijkjes werden richting de rand van de wolk geblazen. Wat als ze zouden vallen? Dan zouden ze verpletterd worden! Vallen… dat heeft twee betekenissen! Zullen de rijken echt vallen, is onze strijd voor niets geweest? Winnen de bannelingen? Nu stak hij zijn poot uit, de steentjes waren binnen handbereik. Hij kon ze binnenhalen… Boltian slikte toen de wolk schommelde. Als hij zich nog maar een klein beetje bewoog zou hij naar beneden tuimelen, maar de rijken begonnen ook steeds meer naar de rand te schuiven. Een zware stem klonk in zijn oren: “Een legende zal zich opofferen om de rijken te redden.” Met een schok verdween het visioen en hij merkte dat Xi nog steeds aan het vechten was. Er waren blijkbaar maar een paar seconden verstreken, maar de profetie was duidelijk geweest. Hij zou deze strijd niet overleven. Met een brok in zijn keel rende hij naar de andere kant van het slagveld, vastbesloten om Tarana te vinden. Als hij haar doodde zou hij een einde aan de strijd maken, want zonder aanvoerder zouden de bannelingen machteloos zijn! Boltian vond haar uiteindelijk, en snapte waarom Noorderlicht en Valter hulp hadden gevraagd. Een enorme groep dieren, waaronder Ringo, stond om de gorilla heen, maar niemand kon haar een slag uitdelen zonder vermoord te worden. Een enorme zandhoos woei om haar heen en sommige dieren werden levend begraven. ‘Allemaal achteruit!’ beval hij. Daarna mompelde hij tegen Ringo: ‘Jij zal een groot Raadslid worden, jongen. En ik zal er zijn, waar je ook heengaat.’ De wasbeer leek zijn stiekeme hint te snappen en gilde. ‘Nee, Boltian, nee! NEE! Ga niet… je hoeft het niet te doen!’ Maar hij liet zich niet overtuigen en snelde op Tarana af. Met een enorme sprong lanceerde hij zich richting de leider van de bannelingen. Hij voelde hoe hij in de zandhoos gezogen werden, almaar rondjes draaide en tenslotte weggeslingerd werd. Vlak naast een diepe kloof kwam hij neer. Er is een verschil tussen opofferen en sterven, dacht hij nerveus. Ik mag nu niet sterven… Hij probeerde op te staan, maar tevergeefs. Zijn longen zaten vol zand en nog zo’n klap zou hij niet overleven. Tarana liep langzaam naar hem toe en gromde. ‘Je hoeft niet bang te zijn voor de dood. Ik gooi je alleen maar in dat ravijn, en tijdens die val zie je je rampzalige leventje in een waas voorbijkomen. Dan een plof en weg is de legendarische Heerser van de IJsklauwen.’ Hij krabbelde weg en kwam zo steeds dichterbij de rand. ‘Nee’, mompelde hij, ‘ik mag niet…’ Zijn wanhopige gefluister werd onderbroken door een ijselijke gil. ‘BOLTIAAAAN!’ Met een enorme snoekduik kwam Ringo aangesprongen en wierp zich op de rechterachterpoot van Tarana. De gorilla krijste en viel achterover, met de wasbeer nog aan haar hangend. Het duurde nog even voordat er een plof klonk. Daarna was er dodelijke stilte. Hoofdstuk 10: Ongeloof Vol verdriet keek Boltian over de rand. In zijn hart was het een chaos. Waarom is de voorspelling niet uitgekomen? dacht hij. Noorderlicht kwam naast hem staan en ze mompelde tegen Valter: ‘Snel, verspreid het nieuws dat Tarana dood is, maar zeg nog niet hoe.’ De das verroerde zich niet en pas na een paar ogenblikken leek hij te ontwaken uit een soort trance. ‘Eh… ja, tuurlijk’, zei hij en rende het strijdgeweld in. Boltian had zich nog steeds niet bewogen. Ringo, de kleine wasbeer, had zich voor zijn ogen in opgeofferd. Waarom nou? Waarom hij en niet ik?! Noorderlicht zuchtte. ‘Ik snap dat je overstuur bent, Boltian, maar we hebben je nodig. Je bent nog steeds de generaal van het IJsrijk.’ Hij knikte zwijgend en hoorde Deodan gillen: ‘TARANA IS DOOD!’ Nu de zandhoos er niet meer was, waren de bannelingen ontzettend in het nadeel. ‘Trek je terug’, gromde Malhoudi, de koning van het Zandrijk. ‘Jullie gaan toch verliezen!’ Enkelen weigerden om weg te gaan, maar de meesten wisten niet hoe snel ze ervandoor moesten. Een aantal soldaten achtervolgden hen. ‘Het is ons gelukt!’ joelde Palmus, die met een trotse blik aan kwam rennen. ‘Ik wist wel dat je het kon, Boltian, je ging vast dwars door die zandhoos heen! Als we jou toch niet hadden…’ Hij pauzeerde even en ging verder: ‘Helaas ben ik Saffier verloren, maar de rest van mijn Raadsleden lijkt het overleeft te hebben.’ Zodra de wolf zijn opgeluchte glimlach zag, zonk de moed hem in de schoenen. Hoe moet ik het hem vertellen? Hij begon aarzelend. ‘Eh… Palmus, ik… het spijt me…’ Toen hield hij het niet meer en er liep een traan over zijn gezicht. Malhoudi rende op hem af. ‘Wat is er?’ Oh fijn. Nu moet ik tegen Ringo’s pleegvader gaan vertellen dat het zijn zoon was die ons heeft gered… ‘Het is Ringo!’ gooide hij eruit. ‘Ringo heeft Tarana over de rand van de kloof geduwd en is er zelf in gevallen…’ De twee koningen keken hem vol ongeloof aan, maar Noorderlicht stapte met een treurig gezicht naar voren. ‘Het is echt waar, ik stond erbij. Tarana stond op het punt om Boltian te vermoorden, maar Ringo gooide zich met zijn volle gewicht tegen haar achterpoot aan waardoor ze beiden vielen.’ ‘Ik snap het niet’, vulde de Heerser van de IJsklauwen aan, ‘want ik heb een visioen gekregen waarin ze zeiden dat een legende zich op zou offeren voor de rijken. Ik ben toch duidelijk een legende? Ik heb de eeuwige jeugd en heb de totale controle over het ijs!’ Palmus keek hem droevig aan. ‘Voorspellingen hebben niet altijd een voor de hand liggende betekenis, mijn vriend. Ringo is geen legende maar juist door deze daad zal hij er één worden. Elk dier binnen en buiten de rijken zal horen hoe hij zich heeft opgeofferd voor de rijken. En het Symbool van de Koningen… mij lijkt het goed als we die naam veranderen.’ Hij wierp een blik op de anderen, die instemmend knikten. Malhoudi stapte naar voren en gromde: ‘De Ringen van Bescherming, ter ere van Ringo. Hij waakt nu over ons zoals een koning over zijn rijk waakt.’ Boltian tekende twee cirkels in het zand. De Ringen van Bescherming… Epiloog: Herenigd Er stroomde zoveel licht binnen in Ringo’s ogen dat hij zich kapot schrok. Hij verwachtte een schram te voelen, want tijdens zijn val had Tarana haar klauwen over zijn zij gehaald. Echter voelde hij geen pijn, hij voelde zich juist vreemd kalm terwijl hij dacht aan zijn laatste ogenblikken. Het was allemaal zo snel gegaan, maar zijn instinct had tegen hem geschreeuwd dat hij niet kon blijven kijken hoe Boltian vermoord werd. Hij keek naar beneden en merkte dat hij niet op een ondergrond stond, maar een soort van zweefde in een wereld van licht. ‘Ik ben trots op je.’ Toen hij een stem hoorde draaide hij zich om en zag daar een wasbeer staan. Eentje die hij uit duizenden zou herkennen. ‘Pap!’ riep hij uit en begroef zijn snuit in zijn vaders vacht. Grijs glimlachte. ‘Mijn jongen, we hebben elkaar heel wat te vertellen. Kom, dan gaan we naar je moeder.’ Op het moment dat hij die zin uitsprak, kwam er iemand aanrennen. Haar pootstappen hoorde je niet omdat ze op lucht liep, gewichtloos. ‘Ring! Wat ben je groot geworden!’ ‘Mam’, fluisterde hij, ‘gebeurt dit echt?’ Ze knikte en begon hem te likken. ‘Oh ja, het is echt! Je hebt je opgeofferd voor de rijken en voor Boltian.’ Ringo keek zijn moeder vol verdriet aan. ‘Ja, maar… zal ik ze ooit nog zien?’ Ster lachte. ‘Oh jochie, tuurlijk! Kom mee!’ Ze dook naar beneden en hij volgde haar, vastbesloten om te zien waar ze het over had. ‘Kijk!’ riep ze uit en wees. Opeens vlogen ze boven de rijken. Hij zag het gebergte liggen, en een klein wit vlak. ‘Zijn dat de twee IJsrijken?’ vroeg hij verbaasd. Zijn moeder veranderde van richting zodat ze nu boven een bos vlogen. Het werd alsmaar groter en uiteindelijk landden ze op een open vlakte. Met een schuine blik zag Ringo de kloof liggen, en hij hoorde hoe Boltian iedereen toesprak. ‘Boltian!’ gilde hij en rende op hem af. Toen hij de wolf wilde omhelzen, voelde hij hoe hij dwars door zijn lichaam gleed. ‘Ze kunnen jou niet horen, zien of voelen’, mompelde Ster. ‘En jij zal niets hier kunnen aanraken. Maar je waakt over ze, je zal zien hoe Malhoudi’s welpen opgroeien en hoe Alexia de troon overneemt. Je zult meemaken dat Luca bewaker van de Koningsgrot wordt, als Boltian sterft. En ja, ik weet dat het lang kan duren, maar zijn lot is beslist.’ Ze knuffelde hem. ‘Maar nu heb jij ook eeuwige jeugd, jongen. En op ten duur zullen al je vrienden bij je zijn.’ Nadat hij een laatste blik had geworpen op Luca en Black, die elkaar probeerden te troosten, zei zijn moeder: ‘Kom, we gaan terug naar je vader.’ Samen vlogen ze omhoog en braken door de wolken heen. Einde Dit was het einde van Ringo's Pad. Hopelijk vond je deze serie leuk! Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Ringo's Pad Categorie:Raccoon Saga Categorie:Goedgekeurde Pagina's Categorie:Goedgekeurd Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions